Christening
by Savannah Runes
Summary: Roy is the new Fuhrer of Amestris, and Ed couldn't be happier for him. But there's a promise that Ed needs to fulfill. And an office that needs christening.


**A/N: so yes, I wrote this for 520 day all the way back in May. And I've uploaded it to tumblr and ao3 already (back in May I wasn't that late haha) but then I figured I may as well upload it here too, why not. That is why I am now uploading it, depite it being July. I hope you enjoy it, and please review I guarantee it will make my day**

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm fucking the Fuhrer."

It was summer time in Amestris, and the heat sent sweat trickling down Ed's back as he reclined on the porch of the Rockbell house, the phone clutched tightly in his hand. He had been on edge for days about the election results, and his nervousness had gotten so bad that in the end Roy had to send him away to Resembool, as all he was managing to do in Central was panic Roy even further.

There was a soft snort on the other end of the phone. "I don't think that's the sort of thing you need to be voicing in public, but yes, I suppose technically you're fucking the Fuhrer."

Hearing Riza Hawkeye swear so casually surprised Ed, but he noted a tone of happiness and relief behind her playful words, and he knew that it was because she had finally helped Roy achieve his goal, and that had always been such a huge part of her. She had followed him throughout all his struggles, and his been one of his most steadfast and reliable friends, and Ed knew that she would do anything for him. Seeing him finally reach the top meant the world to her, and he could hear the excitement in the way she had broken the news to him.

"I'm going to tell him that was your first reaction, just so you know." He could feel her smile, and it made Ed grin. Riza teasing him and being so light hearted was a rare occurrence, and it made the elation that Ed felt increase even further.

"Good. He should know what he's really worth to me."

The two shared a laugh, and Ed's grin was so huge he felt his cheeks hurt. He had been waiting for this moment for longer than he remembered, since he first found out about Mustang's goal. Even back then, when the two of them had been nothing more than a colonel and his subordinate, constantly bickering and arguing over the smallest of things. Ed knew that Roy had made mistakes in the past, and he knew that the things he did in Ishval were hard to forgive, but it surprised him to find out that Roy wasn't seeking forgiveness. He was seeking a way to ensure nothing that horrific will ever come to pass again, and a way to begin to repent for his crimes. He wished to be punished, because he knew that he had committed unforgivable crimes.

Ed could never forgive him for what he had done, and Roy knew that, but it didn't stop him from loving him. It didn't stop Ed from seeing the goodness in Roy, and it made him support Roy's plight to be Fuhrer even more. Ed had always been able to see Roy being an honest and inspiring leader, which is exactly what Amestris needed after the tyranny of King Bradley. Whilst Fuhrer Grumman had been successful as leader, the country needed someone like Roy to truly fix all the messes that Bradley had left behind, and since Roy had been working so closely with the Ishvalans since the promised day nine years ago he would also be able to strengthen their relationships, and other international ones too. Ed had had the utmost faith in Roy for years, and now it had finally happened.

"But seriously, Riza, could you tell him that I'm so proud of him, and that he deserves this so much. And….um…that I love him a lot…" By the time he had finished, he was blushing beet red, and he could feel the heat emanating from his face.

He expected Riza to laugh at his blatant awkwardness, but she just said, "Sure, Ed. When are you coming back to Central?"

"I'm hoping to catch the first train I can, so hopefully the next couple of days." All he wanted to do was to fling his arms around Roy and congratulate him, to kiss him and hold him. He needed to be back in Central as soon as he could.

"Well then, I hope to see you soon. I know that Roy will be anticipating your return very highly. He's missed you, even though he's the one who sent you away in the first place, and he wishes that you could be here right now."

"Tell him that I'll be there as soon as I can. I can't wait to see him."

"I will, Goodbye, Edward." Riza was the one to hang up, and Ed was left with the phone in his hand and a smile on his face.

He got up and rushed back into the house. "Winry, Granny, you'll never guess what!" he shouted at the top of voice, glee and relief seeping through him and making him far too excitable.

Winry appeared at the top of the stairs, various metal bits in her hand and grease smeared across her nose.

"Let me guess, your idiot boyfriend is now ruling our country," she sighed.

Ed could only grin.

* * *

Central Station was bustling with people, and Ed was surprised that he managed to make it out alive, without someone trampling on him or something. Not because he was short and easily looked over. But because… He just didn't like crowds.

Central headquarters was also buzzing, and as soon as he set foot in the building, he was ambushed by various members of Mustang's team. Jean Havoc was the first one he saw; he stood there nonchalantly with his cigarette in his mouth, yet Ed could tell from the glint in his eyes that he was more excited than ever before. "So I'm assuming you heard the good news then," he drawled.

"Where's Mustang?" was his immediate response, and Jean laughed.

"So that's all you care about, huh? Your true colours are showing, Elric." He seemed derisive, but he still motioned for Ed to follow him, down a set of corridors that all blurred into one, and not the way that Ed knew to get to Roy's old office.

The rest of Roy's team popped up on the way; Fuery, Breda and Falman seemed to be arguing about something, but when they saw Jean and Ed they all smiled and said hello, and other people that Ed recognised greeted him as he passed. He caught sight of Major Armstrong from a distance, but Jean doubled back on himself so that they wouldn't run into the muscular soldier. "The guys been ripping his shirt off and hugging people far too much in the last few days," Jean muttered. "I figure you can always put up with that after you've seen Roy."

They finally reached a set of double doors, which Ed knew to be the doors to the Fuhrer's office. "He even got this fancy ass office now; I'm surprised his ego hasn't sky rocketed."

"If his ego got any bigger I would be seriously impressed, because I'm pretty sure that's physically impossible."

Jean snickered, and Ed laughed too. "I can see why you and Mustang get along so damn well. You're the only other person who can match the others wit and thinly veiled sarcastic offenses."

"Well, someone needs to bring the smug bastard back down to Earth."

Ed opened the door to find Roy sitting at his new desk, Riza sitting opposite him and the two of them conversing. The both went silent as he entered the room, and Riza stood up. "I'll leave the two of you alone for a bit, but please remember, Roy, you have actual duties that actually have to be performed. And it's great to see you, Ed."

With that she waltzed out of the door, leaving the two of them alone. Ed turned to look at Roy, who was sat there grinning, his face radiant and his immeasurably dark eyes glittering. Ed had rarely seen him so happy, and before he knew it he was melting into him, their faces barely an inch from each other.

"Good afternoon, Fuhrer Mustang," said Ed, breathless and whispering.

Roy smiled, and then he leant forwards and Ed was tasting his smile, his lips moving against Roy's familiar ones. He had kissed Roy more times than he could count, but each time it was like experiencing it anew; the sense of heat that pooled in his stomach, the tingling sensation that travelled his whole body all the way down to the tips of his toes, the way their lips seemed to inexplicably fit together. His hands tangled in Roy's dark hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing against his lips, and he felt Roy's hands run down his spine, reaching the bottom of his shirt and rucking it up so they rested at the small of his back, the feeling of their skin touching electrifying.

Before anything could go any further, Roy abruptly pulled away, leaving Ed hovering over him, breathing erratic and heart pounding in his chest.

"Edward," said Roy, in his deep, sultry voice, which did nothing for Ed's racing heart. "Edward, I'm so happy you're here. I finally did it, I finally got to the top."

Ed kissed Roy's smooth cheek. "I know that Maes would be proud of you, Roy. You've done so much good, and you have so much good still left to accomplish. I'll be here with you every step of the way. You'll be the best damn leader Amestris has ever seen. I can feel it in my bones."

Roy, who looked embarrassed and dangerously close to tears, pulled Ed even closer, and they remained like that for a few moments, just holding each other. Ed traced small circles around Roy's neck, and he could hear Roy sigh in contentment.

"Ed…I love you so fucking much, Ed…you're far too good for me."

Ed responded to that by kissing him again, this time slowly and languidly, trying to pour all of his immeasurable love for Roy into this one kiss. He smiled as Roy gasped into his mouth, and proceeded to deepen the kiss, their tongues dancing as one.

This time when they pulled apart, it was Roy who was gasping for air, his hair sticking up at odd angles and his cheeks flushed.

"I love you too, dumbass."

Their next kiss was more frenzied, and the one after that, until Ed had lost count of the amount of kisses they'd shared. Roy's hands slipped under his shirt, ghosting over Ed's skin, teasingly skimming over his chest.

"Fuck," Ed muttered, and then Roy's hands were all over him, and somehow his shirt was gone, he couldn't really remember how. Roy began to trail kisses down his neck, pausing when he found a particularly sensitive spot, sucking and biting so that he left a mark. Ed gasped, the sound escaping his mouth involuntarily.

Roy continued down Ed's body, peppering kissing across his collar bones and down his smooth, toned chest. Ed could do nothing but grip Roy's hair and let his toes curl with delight and pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut as he let the feelings wash over him.

He felt Roy's mouth over his nipple, and then he bit down and Ed yelped in surprise. He pulled away and Roy leant up to look at him again. "Are we really going to do this? Here?"

Roy's smug grin, the one that Ed had seen far too many times, was plastered across his face. "Well, we need to christen the new office, don't we?" he said, the devious tone in his voice sending shivers down Ed's spine.

Hesitation flooded through Ed. "What if someone walks in? Oh god, what if someone _hears_ us?"

Roy responded by kissing him again, hard and rough, yet somehow sensual and loving at the same time. "I promise you no one will walk in. And as for if someone hears us or not," he said, looking utterly mischievous and sexy, his voice low and controlling, and damn if Ed wasn't ridiculously attracted to him like this. "I guess we'll just have to be quiet."

Roy's lips brushed against his ear, and Ed just lost it. He wanted Roy, and he let his desire completely overwhelm him, lust and passion taking over.

"Well then," said Ed, tugging on Roy's already ruffled uniform. "You are far too overdressed."

* * *

Shrugging back into their clothes, the pair were breathless and grinning, the mess that they had made hastily cleaned up. Ed glanced over at Roy, his hair ruffled and his chest heaving, and felt a small spark inside him as he realised that he was the only one who could make Roy in this state.

Ed leant forwards and kissed his lover again. Roy smiled into his lips as he kissed back, and Ed murmured, "I love you, Roy."

They pulled apart, and Ed grinned. "I think we can officially say that the new office is christened. And possibly vilified."

Roy chuckled. "May as well make the most of having it."

There was a knock on the door, which scared Ed so much that he leapt away from Roy, nearly stumbling over his own feet. He managed to regain his balance, but not without Roy's laugh reverberating through the room. Ed shot him a scowl, which made Roy laugh even more, his face becoming more beautiful as he let all the stress of everyday life escape and allowed himself just to find the amusement of the moment. Ed loved seeing Roy without the burdens he always carried around with him, even if the cause of his laughter was him doing something stupid.

Riza's voice sounded through the door. "I'm sure you're having…fun in there, but you're very late for your meeting with General Mire, sir. I'm sure you can carry on celebrating with Edward at a later time."

"Give us a minute," Roy called back, wrapping his arms around Ed's waist.

Before he could stop himself from being the sap that he had become, Ed found himself pressing a few small coins into Roy's hands. He had had them in his pocket since leaving Resembool, and he knew that Roy would likely laugh at him for even remembering such a small thing, but the event had stuck in Ed's mind, especially after Roy has started seriously campaigning to become Fuhrer. He also knew that it had more significance now, given the nature of their relationship, and all of sudden Ed's palms were clammy and his face hot.

"What's this?" asked Roy, curiously looking down at the coins in his palms.

Ed was thoroughly embarrassed by now, but he forced the words out of his throat. "I made a promise to you, a long time ago now, that I would pay you back the 520 cenz that I owed you once you became Fuhrer. And I know it's stupid, but I, um, I really believed in you. All this time, I've been waiting to give you back this, so you could see how far you've come. And I guess that…" He couldn't even look at Roy at this point, certain that the older man was laughing at him, but he couldn't stop now. "Well, that it symbolises more now. You know I love you, and that I would spend my whole life loving you. And fuck equivalent exchange, because I would give you my whole life in a heartbeat and not ask for anything in exchange. Not even 520 cenz."

Barely before he was finished, he felt Roy's lips crash onto his. The kiss was heated and it took Ed's breath away. "You don't need to ask for my life in return, Ed. You've had it for longer than I care to admit. I could spend every minute with you and never get bored. Each day you bring a new fascination into my life, and you're the best man I have ever known. You have me wrapped around your finger, and I may rule the country, but you rule me. I couldn't imagine how dull life would be without you in it, Fullmetal."

Roy's confession made Ed feel warm inside, made his skin tingle and made the fire of his love for Roy burn even brighter.

They only broke apart when Riza opened the door, finding both men far too love-struck to even care.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I can practically feel the revolting sentimentality emanating from the two of you."

She couldn't help but smile when they both simultaneously shouted, "Shut up," with their faces red and their eyes downcast. She'd never seen a pair so unlikely to be suited for each other, yet who fitted seamlessly together.


End file.
